Coruscant
Coruscant is het galactische centrum en hoofdstad van de Galactic Republic. Coruscant is het politieke middelpunt van de galaxy, dat al voor jaren bestaat. Zo staat Coruscant algemeen bekend als de meest belangrijke politieke planeet van de geschiedenis van de galaxy. Over de jaren heen heeft Coruscant een metropolis bereikt dat wereldweid Galacitc City of Republic City wordt genoemd onder de Galactic Republic. Zo is de gehele planeet één grote stad, volgebouwd met gebouwen. Ook komt de Galactic Senate bijeen op Coruscant en regeert vanaf daar de Galactic Republic. Ook was de Jedi Order gevestigd op Coruscant, maar na de vernietiging van de Jedi Temple op Coruscant, verhuisde de Jedi Order naar Tython. Een grote hoeveelheid van handel routes gaan door Coruscant, wat het één van de rijkste planeten maakt in de galaxy. Coruscant kan gevonden worden in het centrum van de galaxy. De glimmende torens van Coruscant symboliseren de macht en hoop voor veel inwoners van de Republic, met als resultaat duizenden jaren van democratie. Coruscant is al de hoofdstad van de Republic voor twintig duizend jaar. Beschermd door onder ander de Jedi Order, staat Coruscant bekend om haar veiligheid en wetten. Iedereen die in vrede komt is welkom in Coruscant, met als resultaat dat honderden soorten op de planeet leven. Omschrijving Oppervlakte Geografisch gezien heeft de planeet gesmolten kern met een steen-achtige mantel. Op de polen van de planeet waren ooit grote ijs bergen dat ooit populaire bezienswaardigheden waren voor toeristen. Nu is de planeet volledig bedekt met gebouwen van kilometers hoog. Zo heeft de planeet een populatie over de honderd miljoen tot een triljoen, wat het één van de dicht bevolkte planeten maakt in de galaxy. thumb|left|250px|Het oppervlakte van Coruscant. De wolkenkrabbers van Coruscant hebben de oorspronkelijke natuur verwijderd op de planeet, inclusief de bergen en de oceanen, die ooit een groot deel van Coruscant bedekte. Gebieden in Galactic City werden onderverdeeld in niveaus, mega-blokken, blokken en sub-blokken''The Paradise Snare. Coruscant werd zelf verdeeld in kwadranten, die weer werden ingedeeld in zones. Onder de wolkenkrabbers van Coruscant was de Undercity te vinden, waar het zonlicht nooit kon komen. Kunstmatige verlichting verlichtte deze lagere niveaus en advertenties van hologrammen konden overal te zien zijn. Coruscant was ooit een wereld die voor een groot gedeelte bedekt werd met oceanen.Inside the World of Star Wars Episode I'' Echter werden alle natuurlijke bronnen van water weg gepomt en gelost in grotten onder de stad als een gevolg van de dichte overbevolking. De enige bron van een oceaan in de westelijke zee, een klein kunstmatig gebied waar mensen op vakantie konden. thumb|250px|Het riolering systeem van Coruscant. Met geen andere bronnen van water die nodig waren om de triljoen inwoners te voeden, werkte de architecten van Coruscant, samen met andere architecten uit de Galaxy, samen om een zelf ontwikkelde eco-systeem te ontwikkelen voor de massieve gebouwen op de planeet. Ijs gebieden werden ontdooid waardoor het smeltwater werd afgevoerd in een systeem van pijpen. Zo werd een enorm systeem ontwikkeld dat voor de watertoevoer en de water reiniging zorgde van Coruscant. http://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/making-coruscant Niveaus thumb|left|De lagere niveaus van Coruscant.|250px Galactic City onderverdeeld in quadranten, “duizenden” in getallen uitgedrukt, mwt elk quadrant die werd onderverdeeld in sectoren. Elke sector werd genummerd op officiële kaarten, maar de sectoren hadden vaak bijnamen, zoals Sah'c Town (sector H-46, vernoemd naar een rijke familie dat een groot gedeelte van de sector gekocht heeft) en The Works, de grootste industriele gebieden van Coruscant. Fabrieken en industriele gebieden waren vrijwel de grootste zones van de planeet. The Work was één van de grootste fabrieken in de galaxy. Het kreeg een reputatie van criminele activiteiten en vele lokale inwoners beleven er weg. Een vergelijkbare zone, maar gevaarlijke, was de Factory District, dat het hart van de industrie is op Coruscant. Een ander gebied van Coruscant is de “CoCo Town” (afgekort van Collectieve Commerce). Vele soorten leefde in deze zones van de planeet en werkte daar. Overheid thumb|250px|Het [[Senate Building.]] De Senate District diende als de hoofdstad voor Coruscant. In de tijd van de Galactic Republic was de Senate de overheid en werd de Republic daar door geregeerd.Cloak of DeceptionBloodlines De naam van Coruscant werd synomiem door de Galactische overheid. De Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic was de leider van de Republic die ondersteund werd door de Senate. Geschiedenis Voor het tijperk van de Galactic Republic De eerdere geschiedenis van Coruscant is vrijwel onbekend. Corucant was de planeet voor vele mensen. In een vroegere periode van Coruscant, probeerde de Taung de dertien menselijke naties te veroveren. Galactic Republic Wanneer de Galactic Constitution getekend werd, vonden de Corellians en Duros de hyperdrive uit, waardoor Coruscant de hoofdstad van een democratische overheid: de Galactic Republic. 53 jaar later werd Coruscant het galactische centrum. Kort na de formatie van de Republic werd de Perlemain Trade Route gemaakt wat Coruscant aan Ossus verbond en de Jedi Order in de Republic bracht. Het volgende millenium linkte de Corellian Run aan Coruscant en rond die zelfde periode werd ook de Blaster rifles uitgevonden. Vanaf het begin dat Coruscant diende als de hoofdstad van de Republic, was Coruscant vaak het primaire doel in verschillende oorlog. Zo raakte de Republic in verschillende oorlog terecht zoals de Tionese War, het Alsakan Confilc, de Duinuogwain Contention, de Great Hyperspace War, de Thid Great Schism, de Great Droid Revolution en de Great Sith War. thumb|250px|De [[Jedi Temple (Coruscant)|Jedi Temple.]] Gevolgd op de vernietiging van Ossus, verhuisde de Jedi Council naar Coruscant waar ze zich vestigde in de Jedi Temple. De tempel werd groot uitgebreid, inclusief de bouw van de originele Jedi Council Chamber. De werd snel uitgebreid en de Jedi Archives werden gebouwd. De Great Galactic War, brak los en duurde 28 jaar. De oorlog werd gehouden tussen de Galactic Republic en de Sith Empire. Aan het einde van de oorlog verrasde de Sith de galaxy toen ze wilde overleggen over een vredes verdrag met de Republic. Hoewel de Jedi Order de Senate waarschuwde, besloot de Senate om mee te gaan in het verdrag en accepteerde de uitnodiging.Treaty of Coruscant thumb|250px|left|Coruscant wordt aangevallen door het [[Sith Empire.]] Terwijl de Republic en de Empire overleg voerde op Alderaan, leidde de Sith Darth Angra troepen op Coruscant tijdens de overleggen op Alderaan. Darth Angra leidde een Sith vloot en begon de Sacking of Coruscant. Ze begonnen de aanval met stelen van een Republic shuttle waardoor ze Coruscant binnen konden dringen. Darth Malgus was degene die de invasie van de Jedi Temple leidde. In de tempel wist hij met een leger van Sith Warriors binnen te dringen en verschillende Jedi Knight's te verslaan. Na zijn overwinning werd de Jedi Temple vernietigd door de Sith vloot die de planeet genaderd had. Ondertussen begon Darth Angra zijn aanval op de Senate Building en en vermoordde de Surpreme Chancellor. Ook werden zes leden van de Jedi Council vermoord, inclusief met verschillende andere Jedi's.Treaty of Coruscant Terwijl de Empire Coruscant wist te gijzelen, grijpte de Sith Empire hun kansen tijdens de onderhandelingen op Alderaan en liet door middel van een hologram, de moord op de Surpreme Chancellor zien aan de onderhandelaars van de Republic. Hierdoor had de Republic geen keuze dan om mee te gaan in de eisen van Empire. Door erin mee te stemmen, verliet de Empire Coruscant, maar de Empire kreeg beheersing over de helft van de galaxy. Door het verdrag te tekenen maakte dit een einde aan de Great Galactic War, en begon de Cold War, tussen de Republic en de Empire, alleen in kleinere schalen.Treaty of Coruscant Externe links Voetnoten en:Coruscant de:Coruscant es:Coruscant Categorie:Werelden Categorie:Hoofdsteden Categorie:Galactic Republic planeten Categorie:Galactic Republic locaties